1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and in particular, it relates to an imaging function of a portable device such as a digital camera, a camera-equipped cellular phone, or PDA.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, commonly used digital still cameras have been capable of recording videos similar to video cameras, and further, capable of performing automatic focusing (AF) during recording. However, bothersome adjustments to settings are often required for functions that can be obtained naturally by a digital still camera, such as focusing control for example, to fix focusing on an AF result (fixed focusing). Accordingly, it has been desired to improve operability thereof.
FIGS. 24A and 24B illustrate an example of the above situation. In the case of FIG. 24A, when a target object moves away from the center of the image area, a far-focus state (being focused on background of image area) is obtained when an AF area is set at the center. In the case of FIG. 24B, the target object is a doll at the right side of the image area. However, since the digital still camera cannot recognize whether to focus on the doll at the right side or the background in the center, a far-focus state (being focused on background) is obtained.
In Kokai No. 2006-301378, angular field variation caused in focus operation during video recording is suppressed by narrowing a scanning area compared to a scanning area set in a still image capture. However, this method is not sufficient for performing a focusing operation suitable for an environment such as the abovementioned fixed focusing. In Kokai No. 2012-002951, an object is tracked and focused upon by changing an AF area during a focus operation carried out in a still image capture.
Further, some conventional digital cameras include a dedicated AF button (hereinafter, called AF button). In this configuration, an AF operation performed during imaging is controlled by a button that is separate from the release switch while a normal conventional AF operation is performed in conjunction with a release switch operation.